


Black Christmas.

by chwefilter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Body Horror, Christmas, Gen, Horror, Multilingual, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwefilter/pseuds/chwefilter
Summary: Treze rapazes presos pela neve na república da fraternidade em plena véspera de Natal. O que era uma reunião entre amigos se tornou uma luta pela sobrevivência quando um estranho começa a rondar os arredores da casa furtivamente, querendo bem mais que um simples "feliz natal" daqueles jovens.Thirtheen boys stuck on the frat house because of the snow on Christmas' Eve. What started as an friend's gathering has turned into a fight for survival after a stranger breaks into the house, wanting more than a simple "merry Christmas" from them.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A versão em inglês está disponível no próximo capítulo/The english version is available in the next chapter.
> 
> Essa é a versão em português/This is the portuguese version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa é a versão em português, a versão em inglês está no próximo capítulo.
> 
> This is the portuguese version, the english version is in the next chapter.

# 24 DE DEZEMBRO.

A neve fina começou a cair no momento em que Seungkwan saiu da loja de conveniência do bairro e tornou a caminhar até a fraternidade em que vivia, todo agasalhado e usando um cachecol tricotado a mão em volta de seu pescoço. Um floco de neve caiu em sua testa e o rapaz tremeu de frio, apertando o passo para chegar logo em casa.

Naquela época em específica do ano, todo comércio ficava cheio. Pelo menos até certo horário. E o horário em que o jovem estava caminhando sozinho pelas ruas desertas não era o horário certo, pois estava tudo tão quieto e silencioso que podia ouvir até mesmo o som de suas botas batendo no chão ecoar pela rua gelada. Toda a ausência de som combinada com a sensação de estar sendo observado fez o jovem praticamente correr até o caminho de volta.

Quando viu a fachada da fraternidade, tudo o que pôde fazer foi suspirar de alívio. Pegou as chaves no bolso e destrancou a porta, deixando junto com suas botas congeladas aquele medo que lhe acompanhou pelo caminho. Sua chegada chamou a atenção dos outros rapazes sentados, que logo vibraram por sua chegada. Especificamente porque ele tinha agora uma sacola cheia de vodka em seus braços.

— Até que enfim! Por que demorou tanto? — Seungcheol, o líder da fraternidade, comemorou enquanto ia de encontro ao rapaz.

— A nevasca me pegou de jeito, vim congelando de frio! Eu teria chegado mais rápido se tivesse mandado alguém ir comigo. — Seungkwan bradou, se despindo de seu casaco para então se jogar no sofá perto da lareira, tremendo. — Eu não ponho mais os pés fora dessa casa, só se for morto.

De olhos fechados o rapaz não percebeu a aproximação, mas logo um corpo se jogou em cima do seu, lhe fazendo resmungar e gemer de incômodo. Esse corpo era de Chan, que agora ria de forma implicante enquanto jogava seu peso contra o mais velho. Os dois se envolveram num abraço desconfortável, sendo acompanhados por Junhui, namorado de um dos rapazes da fraternidade, e Wonwoo, também convidado de um dos membros.

— Quando foi que você chegou, ein? O Jun e o Wonwoo já estavam, mas eu nem te vi chegar. — Seungkwan perguntou ao jovem, que riu enquanto tinha sua cabeça coçada pelo punho alheio.

— Jeonghan hyung que me trouxe, a nossa mãe me deixou vir e ele foi me buscar na estação. — Chan disse, recebendo um aceno de cabeça de seu irmão mais velho que se aproximou ao ser citado.

O montinho se dispersou e Seungcheol foi guardar a bebida no sótão, voltando apenas com uma garrafa para a tristeza de muitos. A reunião ainda não tinha começado 100% então todos estavam sentados na sala conversando até que a porta se abriu, revelando uma ventania de neve e o locador da casa agasalhado.

— Senhor Seo! — Os moradores da fraternidade disseram em coro, fazendo o homem de meia idade sorrir.

— Eu só vim trazer as chaves, crianças. — O homem de longos cabelos loiros avisou, mexendo no bolso do casaco. — Seokmin, me sirva uma dose, sim?

O moreno foi servir a dose ao locador da república e os outros ficaram conversando com o novo convidado, mesmo que ele só estivesse de passagem. Johnny virou o pequeno copo de uma vez só e balançou a cabeça, sentindo seu corpo frio esquentar-se graças ao álcool correndo em suas veias.

— Já vou indo, já que só vim deixar as chaves. Vou passar o natal com a minha avó. — Os rapazes riram ao lembrar-se da senhorinha, que vez ou outra vinha com seu neto ver o estado da casa. — Se cuidem e feliz natal, não façam nada que eu não faria sóbrio!

Os rapazes se despediram do locador e então, quando finalmente estavam sozinhos, a farra começou. Minghao e Junhui foram para o quarto do mais novo ter intimidade, fazendo com que os outros onze ficassem na sala jogando alguns jogos: verdade ou desafio, cartas — até mesmo stop, o jogo da pura discórdia.

— Gelo não é cor, seu trapaceiro! — Seokmin gritou enquanto apontava seu dedo em riste na cara de um Jeonghan sorridente, como o bom malandro que era.

— Claro que é, você consegue me dizer a cor exata do gelo? — Jeonghan perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, que cresceu ainda mais quando a expressão do outro se tornou ainda mais emburrada. — Foi o que eu pensei. Gelo é cor, sim.

— Não é! — O mais novo jogou o caderno na mesa e se jogou no sofá de braços cruzados depois de virar uma dose de vodka, arrancando gargalhadas dos rapazes. — Você é um merda, Yoon Jeonghan, eu nunca mais vou jogar nada com você.

— Me engana que eu gosto, vai. — Provocou, fazendo as risadas escandalosas de Chan, Jihoon e Soonyoung soarem ainda mais altas. — E mesmo se eu estivesse jogando honestamente eu ainda venceria, por que você tá fazendo questão de uma resposta?

As gargalhadas preencheram o cômodo de novo e os rapazes continuaram jogando, enquanto a garrafa de bebida só esvaziava mais e mais. Nenhum deles era um adolescente bobinho (apesar de Chan ter recém atingido a maioridade) então não estava alterados, mas definitivamente a lareira já não era mais a única coisa esquentando seus corpos.

— Alguém vai lá em cima no sótão buscar mais bebida, por favor? — Jihoon pediu, esparramando-se em um dos sofás. Seokmin e Soonyoung eram os respectivos apoios para seus pés e cabeça.

— Sem chance. Tô quentinho. — Jeonghan nem se deu o trabalho de abrir os olhos, fazendo uma espécie de bico enquanto tentava cochilar.

— Eu andei na neve pra trazer a bebida, me recuso a dar mais um passo que seja por ela. — Seungkwan falou, deitado no chão com os pés apontados para a lareira. Um dos enfeites caiu em sua testa, lhe fazendo gemer de dor.

— O Soonyoung vai, ele é o que menos faz as coisas quando nos reunimos. — Joshua pontuou, tendo os outros concordando consigo. Puxou Jihoon nos braços e o prendeu contra seu peitoral, abrindo espaço para o dançarino levantar. — Anda, anda, os nossos copos não vão se encher com vento.

— Vocês são os piores. Espero que tenha um maluco me esperando lá em cima, aí eu vou morrer e vocês vão se arrepender de ter me mandado sozinho. — Soonyoung dramatizou, recebendo uma almofadada de Seungcheol. — Ai, eu já tô indo!

Depois de muitos resmungos o rapaz caminhou até a escada do lado da sala e subiu, chegando no segundo andar. Passou com pressa pelos corredores pois não queria ouvir detalhadamente os ditos sexuais em chinês de Junhui e Minghao mesmo que não pudesse entender o que eles diziam (os gemidos e tapas já eram tradução o suficiente). Mordeu o lábio inferior e estendeu sua mão, puxando a pequena cordinha do sótão.

Uma escada aparentemente frágil desceu e fez um som seco no chão, o que fez o rapaz dar um pulo de susto. Triscando a língua no céu da boca, usou a ponta do pé para testar o degrau da escada de madeira — o primeiro tremeu, o segundo cedeu, ficou até com medo de testar o terceiro. Reuniu coragem e então subiu na escada rangente, tendo pensamentos horríveis sobre cair dali segurando as garrafas e assistir como um fantasma aos legistas retirando os cacos diversos de sua jugular.

O sótão era modesto, geralmente era onde os rapazes guardavam as decorações de época que não precisavam mais ou que queriam preservar. Apesar disso o local ainda era bem vazio e quase não era visitado, já que os moradores da república só precisavam lembrar da existência daquele cômodo secreto quando precisavam estocar bonecos infláveis que um dia recepcionaram visitantes e transeuntes na frente da casa. Não havia uma razão em específico, mas Kwon Soonyoung não gostava nem um pouco daquele sótão.

— Ah, qual é, Boo Seungkwan, por que você escondeu as garrafas justo aqui? — Choramingou feito um covarde, varrendo o ambiente mal-iluminado com seus olhos trêmulos, o medo irracional de encontrar alguém lá dentro crescendo e se tornando cada vez mais real.

Em um de seus passos inseguros pelo sótão empoeirado, Soonyoung tropeçou em algo. Seu corpo foi direto ao chão e ele gritou em pavor, engatinhando para trás enquanto seu coração batia acelarado — mas o motivo de seu tropeço, porém, lhe fez rir. Bem ao seu lado estava um boneco de neve inflável, um pouco murcho graças a um pequeno rasgo que impediu seu funcionamento. Secou a fina camada de suor que cobriu sua testa e suspirou, se apoiando em seus joelhos para levantar.

— Pensei que fosse um maluco me esperando aqui em cima... — Brincou, localizando as garrafas de vodka em algumas sacolas de papel no canto.

Sentindo um alívio imediato, o rapaz agarrou as garrafas contra o peito e se preparou para sair daquele sótão inóspito, só não esperava que, de fato, estivesse acompanhado. Saltando direto das sombras, uma figura estranha se muniu com as luzes de natal quebradas no chão e envolveu o fio em volta do pescoço de Soonyoung, puxando o garoto com força para trás enquanto dava voltas com a decoração para intensificar o aperto.

As garrafas foram ao chão e o álcool lavou o piso enquanto o jovem tentava se soltar, arranhando sua própria pele e carne ao que tentava afrouxar aperto do fio com as unhas para que colocasse seus dedos ali e parasse o estrangulamento, mas o estranho estava muito determinado. Os pés do rapaz chutavam em direções dispersas e até mesmo seu corpo rolava para os lados, mas logo a força maior venceu e o rapaz parou de se debater, deixando um suspiro sufocado sair de seus lábios.

Permanentemente de olhos arregalados, pequenas lágrimas escorriam dos globos oculares vermelhos — uma fina linha de sangue rumava em direção à boca aberta do rapaz, que vazava sangue espumoso graças ao enorme corte que fez na língua graças aos movimentos brutos de seu algoz. Com todo aquele frio lá fora, não ia demorar para que Soonyoung virasse uma decoração gelada esquecida no sótão.

Passando pelo corpo do rapaz, o invasor caminhou por cima dos cacos de vidro que lhe beliscaram a pele como se estivessem vingando o cadáver caído entre eles. Pegou o gorro que caiu de sua cabeça no meio da brutalidade e o vestiu de novo, finalmente combinando com o resto de sua vestimenta. Olhando o alçapão aberto, viu uma nova oportunidade. Não saiu sem antes decorar o sótão com uma nova iluminação, ligando as luzes ainda presas em volta do pescoço de Soonyoung. Desceu as escadas olhando no fundo dos olhos sem vida que brilhavam em verde, vermelho, amarelo e azul.

**...**

— Isso não faz sentido, como uma criança de cinco anos ia se tornar um mutante assassino com sede de sangue só comendo transgênicos e frango geneticamente modificado? Essa é a dieta do Seungcheol e ele tá aí, inteirinho e saudável. — Joshua resmungou, fazendo Seokmin fazer um bico e interromper a história de terror que estava tentando contar. — Será que algum dia a gente vai conseguir contar uma história decente e verídica?

— A minha história sobre o lobisomem que só come mulheres virgens foi muito boa, vocês é que são um público exigente demais. — Mingyu resmungou e recebeu um olhar debochado de Jihoon.

— Seungkwan, não é você o estudante de jornalismo? — Wonwoo indagou, recebendo um acenar de cabeça. — Então você tem que saber de alguma coisa, precisa saber. Uma fofoca, uma notícia quente, algo dos bastidores...

— Como vocês são fofoqueiros! Deixa eu ver... — O Boo coçou a cabeça por um instante, estalando os dedos quando pareceu se lembrar de algo. — Sei da história perfeita! Tem uma história que ronda os corredores da faculdade desde o meu ano de calouro... Não se sabe se é mesmo verdade, mas circula por aí o boato de que um homem escapou de um sanatório há seis anos atrás depois de matar todos os seguranças e um homem vestido de Papai Noel, desde então ele visita as casas das pessoas em todas as vésperas em busca de novas vítimas... — O tom sério que o rapaz usou foi o bastante para deixar um clima tenso na sala. — Eu nunca acreditei, mas uma vez me chamaram pra cobrir um caso e encontraram quatro cadáveres em uma casa, todos da mesma família. Dizem que ele é silencioso, tão silencioso que as pessoas só percebem que ele está na casa quando são mortas e-

— Seungkwan, para! — Quem gritou foi Seokmin, encolhido no sofá. — Eu estou com medo...

O rapaz parou de contar a história pois o clima pesou na hora, mas mesmo assim Chan se levantou e saiu andando, fazendo os outros jovens se olharem com um pouco de culpa — por morarem juntos há tanto tempo já tinham se acostumado com aquele tipo de brincadeira ou conto, mas aparentemente o irmão de seu colega de fraternidade não.

Chan resolveu procurar por seu irmão enquanto caminhava na cozinha, mas não precisou nem mesmo andar muito para encontrá-lo. Apoiado no balcão lá estava Jeonghan, com Seungcheol entre suas pernas. Os dois se beijavam como se não houvesse amanhã e se tocavam com vontade, fazendo estalos lascivos enquanto praticamente se engoliam.

Uma angústia atingiu o âmago de seu coração e o rapaz se afastou devagar, encostando-se na parede e cerrando os punhos enquanto se deixava escorregar. Respirou fundo e resolveu tomar um banho quente, esperando que a água lhe derretesse e lhe deixasse escorrer pelo ralo em rumo ao descanso eterno.

Subiu as escadas correndo e foi no quarto de seu irmão, estranhando a porta aberta mas ignorando seus pelos arrepiados ao adentrar no cômodo escuro e vazio. Pegou algumas roupas quentes e foi na direção do banheiro, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao puxar a maçaneta e perceber que a porta estava trancada.

— Quem está aí? — Gritou e bateu na porta, já que o chuveiro estava ligado e fazendo muito barulho.

O registro foi fechado e Chan ouviu passos pesados em sua direção, tomando um susto quando a porta abriu de repente. Enrolando numa toalha e tremendo de frio estava Vernon, um dos colegas de república de seu irmão. O rapaz lhe olhou dos pés à cabeça e bateu os dentes por causa da baixa temperatura, usando uma de suas mãos molhadas para afastar o mais novo.

— Eu já vou sair, vai lá pra baixo! — Falou com pressa, fechando a porta na cara do outro.

Praguejando baixinho pela grosseria do outro, Chan não teve outra escolha a não ser descer as escadas de novo e sentar no sofá ao lado de Seokmin, jogando as roupas num canto qualquer e bebendo o resto de um copo que achou na mesa.

Quase congelando no caminho de volta, finalmente a água quente do chuveiro voltou a abraçar o corpo do mestiço, que deixou um suspiro de satisfação escapar enquanto passava os dedos por entre os cabelos. Apreciava os momentos em que podia ficar sozinho sem interrupções, então o banho era uma hora sagrada.

Novamente ouviu batidas na porta e suspirou em frustração, desligando o registro e enrolando a toalha na cintura outra vez, pronto para enxotar Dino. Seus passos determinados foram diminuindo e o mestiço se viu parado a passos da porta, com a mão que ia destrancar a porta subitamente hesitando.

Podia ouvir uma respiração do lado de fora, pesada e obstruída. A sombra debaixo da porta era grande e assustadora, diferente de antes. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e balançou a cabeça em negação, envolvendo os dedos no trinco da porta. Foi o puxando bem devagar e engoliu em seco quando percebeu que apenas a lingueta da porta o separava da figura atrás dela. Num ato de coragem, forçou a maçaneta e abriu a porta de uma vez só.

— Lee Chan, eu já mandei você ir lá pra baixo! — Ralhou assim que abriu-a.

Quem encontrou não foi Lee Chan mas sim uma figura estranha e robusta segurando uma ferramenta. Antes que pudesse gritar por socorro ou qualquer coisa, o martelo desceu em sua cabeça em um único golpe que o levou direto ao chão, estatelado graças aos pingos de água que caíram no ladrilho. O sangue começou a jorrar pelo piso torrencialmente enquanto os olhos cor de mel de Vernon se reviraram, a espuma saindo de sua boca enquanto seus membros moviam-se em espasmos violentos por causa das convulsões. Seus dedos dos pés se contorciam de maneira sórdida, quase como se estivesse tentando agarrar sua vida com eles depois de deixá-la escapar por entre os dedos das mãos.

Dois cômodos ao lado, Minghao tinha o terceiro orgasmo da noite em cima de seu namorado, que estava tão satisfeito quanto. Os dois caíram na cama exaustos e suados, sorrindo e se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã. A quinta camisinha usada foi descartada e já estavam se preparando para usar outra, quando um baque surdo os assustou.

— O que foi isso? — Minghao perguntou em mandarim, não vendo necessidade de usar sua segunda língua quando seu namorado também era chinês.

— Devem ser os rapazes tentando pregar uma peça... — Junhui murmurou, mais interessado em revezar de novo. — Deixa pra lá, Hao.

— É sério, acho que alguém caiu no banheiro. Os outros devem estar bebendo lá embaixo. — O mais velho nem teve tempo de protestar, pois logo seu namorado já estava vestindo as roupas.

Junhui revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, visivelmente chateado. Percebendo que o rapaz não estava feliz, o mais novo se aproximou e lhe roubou um selinho demorado, arrancando um sorriso discreto de seu parceiro.

— Eu já volto, tá bem? — Garantiu, saindo do quarto já vestido.

O corredor parecia ainda mais frio do que o resto da casa, fazendo o chinês se abraçar e esfregar os braços com as mãos numa tentativa de gerar calor. Passou pelos dois quartos dos outros rapazes e então parou perto do banheiro, vendo a porta aberta. A fumaça do chuveiro vinha até o lado de fora assim como um feixe de luz iluminando o piso, causando um efeito assustador de névoa. Engolindo em seco, o rapaz teve receio em entrar.

— Tem alguém aí? — Perguntou, sem resposta.

Seus dedos trêmulos agarraram na maçaneta e aumentaram a brecha até que o banheiro fosse relevado por completo, mas a cena que se desenrolou diante de seus olhos lhe fez se arrepender de ter teimado com Junhui: caído no chão com os braços e pernas esparramados estava Vernon, já morto e nu. Sua boca vazava vômito e espuma, que caíam na poça de sangue em torno da cabeça do rapaz — e mais ainda jorrava do buraco em seu crânio. Entre suas pernas estava uma poça de urina meio amarronzada, mostrando que o corpo do rapaz perdeu o completo controle depois que ele foi golpeado.

Minghao não teve sequer tempo de gritar quando foi agarrado por trás, uma mão tampando sua boca enquanto a outra lhe puxou pelos cabelos, lhe arrastando. Seus pés de meia tentaram prender-se nos azulejos, mas o sangue, a água e a urina deixaram tudo tão escorregadio que seus chutes só lhe impulsionavam mais e mais. Gritava em vão, já que a mão grossa de seu algoz lhe abafava.

Arregalou os olhos e começou a chorar quando se viu na frente do enorme espelho, enxergando o homem vestido de roupas natalinas puxar-lhe para trás. O primeiro golpe foi fraco demais para quebrar qualquer coisa, mas foi forte o suficiente para machucar o chinês e lhe fazer berrar. Uma sequência de golpes se iniciou e a cabeça do jovem era jogada contra o espelho repetidamente, fazendo suas mãos agarrarem nos cantos do mármore numa tentativa inútil de parar os ataques.

Um último golpe, o mais forte, estilhaçou o vidro. As pernas do rapaz enrijeceram por completo e ele tremeu, revirando os olhos enquanto o sangue escorria por seu couro cabeludo espetado por vários cacos de diversos tamanhos, um tão grande que chegou no osso. Ainda estava vivo mas o assassino perdeu o interesse em si, o jogando no chão e caminhando para fora do banheiro.

Ao vê-lo dobrar a esquina em direção aos quartos, Minghao gritou. Gritou como nunca antes. Mas os rapazes estavam ocupados demais cantando no karaokê a plenos pulmões para ouvirem o último suspiro do chinês, que agonizou pela perda de sangue até finalmente sucumbir aos ferimentos.

Junhui acabou pegando no sono no meio tempo, sendo acordado pelo ranger da porta. Abriu um de seus olhos e viu uma silhueta parada, sem falar nada ou se mover. Sentou na cama e esfregou o rosto, resmungando baixinho ao que sentiu seus ossos estalarem no processo.

— Ajudou o bêbado molhado? Ou eu preciso esperar você terminar sua onda de caridade pra transar mais? — Reclamou, ainda com a visão meio turva por causa do sono e da escuridão.

Novamente, recebeu o silêncio como resposta; o rapaz não parecia nem sequer estar respirando. Dando uma risada amarga, o chinês mais velho revirou os olhos e se deitou de novo, cobrindo-se com as cobertas e fechando os olhos. Ouviu alguns passos, resolvendo ignorar.

— Já entendi como vai ser, Minghao. Depois não reclame que nosso namoro tá ruim sendo que você não se esforça pra me agradar. — Praguejou ao outro, tentando adormecer.

Minghao, que na verdade não era Minghao, pareceu não ficar feliz com aquilo. Calmamente seus dedos grossos e vermelhos envolveram uma decoração de vidro que o chinês mais velho trouxe de uma viagem para o namorado, uma cabeça de unicórnio, e então ele caminhou até a cama, subindo em cima do outro.

Junhui abriu os olhos e os arregalou quando uma das lâmpadas da rua se acendeu do lado de fora e a luz por entre as frestas da persiana iluminou o rosto do estranho, mostrando que aquele com certeza não era seu namorado. Suas mãos aquecidas pelas cobertas tentaram protegê-lo mas era tarde demais, pois logo o chifre de vidro estava enterrado em seu peito. Enquanto Seokmin fazia um falsete no andar debaixo, o chinês gritava ao ter seu coração perfurado bem acima de si.

**...**

— Acabou a bebida... — Joshua murmurou baixinho, incomodado pelo fato de seu copo estar vazio há tempos.

— Já faz muito tempo. — Seungkwan respondeu, resolvendo beber um pouco de água depois de gastar suas cordas vocais pelo bem do entretenimento.

— O Soonyoung disse que ia buscar... — Mingyu se lembrou, ficando de pé. — Agora fiquei preocupado, vou lá dar uma olhada nele.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o rapaz subiu as escadas correndo. Passou completamente aéreo pelos cadáveres de seus colegas de república e foi direto ao sótão, alcançando a pequena cordinha sem dificuldades graças a sua altura. A escada bateu no chão num baque surdo e o Kim começou a subir sem delongas, franzindo o cenho com a escuridão. Pôde ver algumas luzes piscando lá debaixo, mas não sabia o que eram até estar lá em cima.

Seus olhos dobraram de tamanho quando se acostumou com a escuridão e encontrou o cadáver de Soonyoung lhe encarando com uma eterna expressão de pavor; ou pelo menos parecia estar encarando, já que não conseguia mais ver sua íris ou pupila depois que o sangue coloriu até mesmo suas escleras de vermelho. O sangue que escorria de seu nariz já estava parcialmente seco, mas ainda escorria um pouco na pequena poça formada no chão. Gritou, sendo subitamente puxado para cima.

Meio alterados os outros rapazes não estavam muito atentos mas Wonwoo estranhou a demora de seu melhor amigo e então deu uma desculpa qualquer, caminhando em passos lentos. Viu a porta do banheiro e o alçapão do sótão abertos, mas nenhum sinal de Mingyu. Algo lhe disse para não gritar seu nome e ele obedeceu, indo direto ao banheiro. Tapou a boca com a mão e gritou abafado ao encontrar Minghao e Vernon mortos no banheiro envoltos em uma enorme poça de sangue e tropeçou, caindo de bunda no chão.

De repente um som pesado invadiu seus ouvidos e algo grande caiu no chão, esparramado. Virou-se devagar com as lágrimas já invadindo seus olhos e então viu Mingyu, com uma sacola em seu rosto. O plástico estava completamente manchado de vermelho e o rapaz sequer se mexia, mostrando que aquilo era obra de uma asfixia bem feita. Outro corpo caiu, mas este era bem vivo e estava lhe encarando de forma assustadora.

Lembrou-se da história de Seungkwan e arregalou os olhos, se equilibrando e começando a correr por sua vida enquanto gritava. O assassino apenas retirou o martelo do saco que carregava nas costas e o jogou na direção do pobre rapaz, o acertando bem nas costas e o desequilibrando.

Sem conseguir se segurar no corrimão, Wonwoo rolou a escada até cair no andar debaixo, batendo o pescoço na parede e o quebrando num estalo visceral e seco. Seus óculos agora estavam quebrados e manchados de sangue enquanto seus olhos marejados perdiam a vida aos poucos, lhe fazendo encarar o teto eternamente.

— Vocês ouviram isso? — Jihoon perguntou, sendo abraçado por Seokmin.

— Teve como não ouvir? Foi aqui do lado! — Joshua respondeu, arregalando os olhos.

— Alguém deve ter caído da escada... — Chan disse, engolindo em seco.

— Então o que é que estamos fazendo aqui ao invés de ajudar? — Seungkwan se levantou, apressando o passo.

Eram poucos passos até a escada mas os rapazes não conseguiram completar nem metade quando encontraram o cadáver de Wonwoo na beirada. Seokmin começou a gritar e logo os outros os seguiram, mas não houve mais tempo para a histeria quando o assassino desceu correndo com um machado e o cravou no meio da testa de Seungkwan, o derrubando de uma vez só. Enquanto tentava desenterrar a lâmina do crânio alheio, aquela foi a chance dos rapazes de escapar.

— Vamos, temos que achar os outros e sair! — Joshua gritou, sendo puxado por Chan escada acima. Não querendo ficar sozinhos com o psicopata, os outros o seguiram.

— O que estamos fazendo?! Vamos ficar encurralados! — Jihoon exclamou, mas não diminuindo o passo.

— Se estivermos em maior número podemos vencer! Ou acha que não temos chance se formos dez contra um?! — Chan rebateu no mesmo tom.

— Eu não quero morrer! — Seokmin berrou entre as lágrimas, desesperado.

O ritmo frenético quase foi interrompido quando os rapazes chegaram no andar de cima e viram os corpos de Mingyu e Soonyoung largados perto do sótão, pois aquilo foi um golpe certeiro na esperança que tinham. Joshua foi corajoso o suficiente para descobrir os cadáveres no banheiro e o desespero de Seokmin ao voltar ainda mais desesperado depois de entrar no quarto de Minghao já denunciava que estavam por conta própria, então fizeram de abrigo o quarto de Jeonghan. A porta foi trancada e uma cômoda serviu de barricada, dando alguns segundos de paz para os rapazes.

— Nossos amigos estão mortos, todos mortos! — Seokmin caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando enquanto era abraçado por Joshua. — Como foi que a gente não percebeu?!

— A lenda era verdade então! — Jihoon constatou, dando alguns tapas no próprio rosto. — Caralho, e agora, como vamos sair daqui?! Estamos encurralados no segundo andar sem arma nenhuma pra nos defender!

— A gente arruma um jeito, só precisamos sobreviver tempo o suficiente até a polícia chegar. — Joshua murmurou, respirando fundo enquanto procurava algo em seus bolsos. — Merda, meu telefone ficou na sala!

— O meu tá aqui, mas tá sem sinal. — Chan grunhiu em frustração, atirando o aparelho longe.

De repente passos foram ouvidos do lado de fora e os rapazes se encolheram em pavor, Seokmin precisando morder seu punho para não gritar. Os passos eram rápidos e ritmados, cada vez mais altos na direção do quarto, até que a maçaneta foi mexida com pressa. Quando não funcionou, a porta começou a ser esmurrada com força.

— Abram, por favor! — Era a voz de Jeonghan, e ele estava desesperado. — E-Eu e Cheol estávamos lá embaixo quando ouvimos gritos, ele foi ver o que aconteceu e- — Soluçou, precisando de alguns segundos para se recompor. — um homem arrancou a cabeça dele com um machado! Eu consegui fugir mas ele está vindo, vocês tem que me deixar entrar!

Os tapas e socos na porta eram cada vez mais fortes, mostrando o pavor que o rapaz estava sentindo. Os quatro jovens ficaram congelados por alguns segundos até que Jihoon saiu de seu transe, fazendo menção de levantar do chão.

— O que estão fazendo?! Me ajudem a tirar essa cômoda da porta! — Gritou, tentando desfazer a barricada.

De repente Chan caminhou com pressa na direção de Jihoon e lhe deu um soco certeiro, que o derrubou já inconsciente no chão. Seokmin gritou horrorizado e Joshua se levantou para confrontar o jovem, mas de repente ele tirou um taco de beisebol debaixo da cama e se armou com ele, encarando os outros dois com um olhar ameaçador.

— Ninguém vai abrir essa maldita porta. — Ameaçou, caminhando na direção de Seokmin e parando ao lado do mesmo, que não quis contrariá-lo.

Os gritos de Jeonghan foram se tornando cada vez mais altos e rasgados até que a porta tremeu como se ele tivesse jogado seu corpo contra ela com toda a sua força. O som de madeira quebrando ecoou no quarto quando a ponta do atiçador de lareira atravessou a porta, vermelho de sangue, e voltou, anulando o empalamento do jovem. O som de carne sendo esmagada pôde ser ouvido, mostrando que provavelmente o assassino estava terminando o serviço ao espancar Jeonghan com a arma.

Seu dedo sujo se enfiou na ruptura e então foi puxando algumas lascas até que um buraco fosse feito na porta, por onde espiou os jovens assustados. Seus olhos vermelhos pareciam sorrir e ele se afastou, dando uma falsa sensação de segurança para os rapazes, mas um golpe de machado tirou um pedaço da porta, fazendo com que eles gritassem.

— Ele vai matar a gente, puta merda! — Seokmin berrou, agarrando Chan.

— Não vai, não! Saiam da frente!

Joshua deixou Jihoon no canto e então pegou a cadeira de escritório de seu falecido amigo, a usando para quebrar o vidro da janela. Tentou limpar ao máximo para que não se ferissem, jogando o objeto longe e voltando à tarefa de acordar o amigo inconsciente no piso do quarto. Chan estava pronto para pular, quando percebeu Seokmin congelado em sua frente.

— Seokmin, você precisa pular. — Disse ao rapaz, que negou com a cabeça enquanto lágrimas desciam por seu rosto.

— Eu não consigo. — Murmurou bem baixo, desesperançoso.

A neve caía lá fora em quantidades torrenciais e o vento frio entrava no cômodo, arrepiando os corpos, mas o que deveria ser a liberdade parecia um obstáculo para o Lee mais velho. A porta continuava a ser quebrada pelos golpes de machado e o desespero dos rapazes só aumentava a cada segundo, mas as coisas pareciam não dar certo.

— Você consegue, você precisa! A gente tem que pular agora! — Agarrou o rapaz com a mão livre e o sacudiu, alternando rapidamente o olhar entre o mais velho e a porta quase quebrada por completo. — Seokmin, anda!

— Não dá... — Seokmin murmurou baixinho, com os lábios tremendo.

A madeira voou no chão.

— Seokmin, a gente vai morrer! — Berrou no rosto do mais velho, começando a lhe empurrar na direção da janela.

Os restos da porta caíram pelo piso e a cômoda foi empurrada no chão sem dificuldade alguma, liberando o caminho para o invasor. Joshua ainda estava tentando acordar Jihoon quando a barreira foi quebrada e então se arrastou inutilmente de costas enquanto puxava o amigo consigo, mas logo o assassino deu um único golpe que empalou os dois no chão, o olhar de Joshua arregalando-se enquanto sangue escorria de sua boca. Jihoon estava inconsciente, então morreu sem saber que foi posto em um eterno abraço por trás.

Chan sabia que não tinha outra escolha quando o assassino pôs seus olhos em suas novas vítimas, então subiu no parapeito da janela e puxou Seokmin consigo. O rapaz pareceu sair de seu transe e começou a se debater enquanto gritava, com os olhos presos nos dois cadáveres presos no chão, mas seu desespero não foi páreo para a determinação de Lee Chan em viver.

Por questão de milésimos o rapaz não foi agarrado e então pulou, segurando o taco em uma mão e o braço de Seokmin em outra. Os dois rapazes caíram dois andares direto no quintal em um ruído molhado, mas o som áspero e duro que invadiu os tímpanos do mais novo não lhe agradou.

Com muito esforço ele conseguiu virar de barriga pra cima, tremendo pelo frio e fraqueza. Viu um enorme corte em sua panturrilha graças aos cacos de vidro na janela e gemeu, conseguindo se sentar com muito esforço. Ao olhar pra cima viu o assassino lhe encarando, mas ele saiu de lá para seu desespero.

— Merda, ele tá vindo! Seokmin, vem comigo, a gente-

Até pensou que o rapaz ainda estava em choque quando se virou e o viu deitado de bruços com o rosto para o lado, de olhos arregalados, mas a neve vermelha abaixo de si mostrava que o buraco era mais fundo — ou acima. Com muito cuidado o rapaz virou Seokmin e então pôde ver a enorme pedra escondida na neve na qual ele caiu de cabeça, fazendo um buraco feio. Gritou, se afastando do corpo como se ele estivesse com uma doença contagiosa.

Não perdeu tempo e usou o taco de apoio para fica de pé, mancando para longe. Viu o carro do locador ainda estacionado na calçada e sorriu entre o desespero, manquejando seu caminho até o veículo. A neve se acumulou no vidro então precisou usar sua manga para limpá-la, mas a surpresa não foi nem um pouco agradável.

Com os cabelos loiros caindo pelo rosto, o homem estava com a cabeça inclinada para trás. De seu pescoço aberto ainda escorria sangue e um globo de neve quebrado estava caído no banco do carona, mostrando a natureza daquela morte. Pobre senhor Seo, não pôde passar o Natal com sua avó.

Gritando de raiva, Chan bateu com o taco na janela até quebrá-la e abriu a porta por dentro, pedindo desculpas antes de arremessar o cadáver do locador de seu falecido irmão na neve gelada. Procurou pela chave no carro e no porta-luvas mas não a achou, nem mesmo nos bancos, então seu olhar logo caiu no cadáver.

Com as lágrimas cavando sulcos na neve que grudou em seu rosto, o rapaz começou a procurar pelas chaves no corpo do senhor Seo desesperadamente, olhando até mesmo em sua cueca, mas não estavam em lugar nenhum. Ficava cada vez mais nervoso e até parava a busca vez ou outra para puxar seus cabelos e choramingar, mas nada aliviava seu pavor.

De repente sons de guizo se fizeram presentes no meio daquela nevasca. Paralisado de medo, Chan ousou subir o olhar. Lá estava ele, coberto de sangue em suas roupas natalinas com a barba falsa torta e o machado sangrento arrastando no chão, manchando a neve no processo. Quase como provocação, o assassino levantou as chaves e as balançou antes de jogá-las longe, esmagando o último pedaço de esperança que sua vítima tinha de sobreviver.

Tentando escapar de seu destino, Chan usou o taco como apoio e se levantou, mancando com pressa para longe. Os passos do invasor eram lentos, como se ele não tivesse pressa de matá-lo. A casa do lado estava acesa e de repente as energias do rapaz foram renovadas, lhe fazendo andar mais rápido.

Um passo em falso fez o garoto ir ao chão, a boca se enchendo de neve e grama enquanto seu taco rolava para o meio da estrada. Podia ver a varanda do vizinho cada vez mais próxima e então começou a se arrastar, enchendo as unhas de terra e até mesmo pequenos pedregulhos. Sua visão só ia enturvando e suas forças iam se esvaindo, mas não podia desistir.

De repente os pés se firmaram ao lado de seu corpo, um de cada lado. Bem devagar, Lee Chan virou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos ao ver o homem lhe olhando com um sorriso mais que macabro, erguendo seu enorme machado sangrento acima da cabeça enquanto sustentava o contato visual com sua vítima.

O vizinho, desatento, não estava usando seus aparelhos auditivos. Se ele não odiasse tanto seus vizinhos da república que sempre lhe atrapalhavam o sono, ele teria olhado para o lado e visto Lee Chan gritando pela sua vida antes de ter sua cabeça arrancada com um único golpe.

Da mesma forma que apareceu, o homem desapareceu. A polícia nunca chegou. A nevasca acabou e a neve derreteu, mas não só o corpo de Lee Chan congelado foi encontrado como também os corpos que já estavam todos podres. O vizinho chamou por ajuda, mas não havia lei que pudesse vingar a chacina que vitimou aqueles treze jovens que só queriam passar a véspera de Natal reunidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is NOT my mother tongue, so this oneshot may contain typos.

**DECEMBER, 24.**

The thin snow began to fall the moment  Seungkwan left the neighborhood convenience store and walked back to the fraternity in which he lived, all dressed up and wearing a hand-knitted scarf around his neck. A snowflake fell on his forehead and the boy trembled in the cold, quickening his pace to get home soon.

At that particular time of the year, every trade was full. At least until a certain time. And the time when the young man was walking alone through the deserted streets was not the right time, because everything was so quiet and silent that he could hear even the sound of his boots hitting the ground echoing down the icy street. All the absence of sound combined with the feeling of being watched made the young man practically run all the way back.

When he saw the façade of the fraternity, all he could do was sigh of relief. He took the keys in his pocket and unlocked the door, leaving along with his frozen boots that fear that accompanied him along the way. His arrival caught the attention of the other boys sitting down, who soon vibrated for his arrival. Specifically because he now had a bag full of vodka in his arms.

— Finally you came back! What took you so long? — Seungcheol, the leader of the fraternity, celebrated while going to meet the boy.

— The blizzard caught me, I was freezing with cold! I'd be here sooner if you'd sent someone to go to the store with me! — Seungkwan shouted, taking off his coat to then throw himself on the sofa near the fireplace, trembling. — I will not leave this house, only if I am dragged by my feet.

With his eyes closed the boy did not notice the approach, but soon a body threw himself on top of his, making him grumble and moan of discomfort. This body was Chan's, who now laughed in an teasing manner while throwing his weight against the elder. The two got involved in an uncomfortable hug, being accompanied by Junhui, the boyfriend of one of the fraternity boys, and  Wonwoo, who was also invited by one of the members.

— When did you arrive, eh? Jun and Wonwoo were already here, but I didn't even see you arrive. — Seungkwan asked the young man, who laughed while his head was scratched by someone else's fist.

— Jeonghan hyung who brought me, our mother gave me permission to come and he picked me up at the station. — Chan said, receiving a nod from his older brother who approached when he was mentioned.

The boys scattered and Seungcheol went to store the drink in the attic, returning with only one bottle after saying he didn't want to see anyone throwing up on the carpet. The meeting had not yet started 100% so everyone was sitting in the room chatting until the door opened, revealing a snowdrift and the landlord of the house wrapped up.

— Mr. Seo! — The residents of the fraternity said in chorus, making the middle aged man smile.

— I'm just dropping off the keys, children. — The man with long blond hair warned, going through his coat pocket. — Seokmin, pour me a dose, will you?

The brunette went to serve the dose to the landlord of the republic and the others were talking to the new guest, even if he was just passing by. Johnny chugged down the vodka at once and shook his head, feeling his cold body warm up thanks to alcohol running through his veins.

— I'm leaving, since I just came to leave the keys. I'm going to spend Christmas with my grandmother. — The boys laughed when they remembered the lady, who once or twice came with her grandson to see the state of the house. — Take care and Merry Christmas, don't do anything I wouldn't do sober!

The boys said goodbye to the landlord and then, when they were finally alone, the spree began. Minghao and Junhui went to the younger's room to have intimacy, causing the other eleven to stay in the living room playing some games: truth or dare, cards, everything — including stop, the pure discord game. 

— Ice is not a color, you cheater! — Seokmin shouted while pointing his finger at the face of a smiling Jeonghan, like the good rascal he was.

— Of course it is, can you tell me the exact color of the ice? — Jeonghan asked with a smug smile on his face, which grew even bigger when the other's expression became even more sullen. — That's what I thought. Ice is a color.

— It's not! — The youngest threw the notebook on the table and threw himself on the couch with his arms folded after turning a shot of vodka, drawing laughter from the boys. — You're a piece of shit, Yoon Jeonghan, I'm never going to play anything with you again.

— Lie, go ahead. - He provoked, making Chan, Jihoon and Soonyoung's scandalous laughter sound even louder. — And even if I was playing honestly I would still win, why are you asking for an accurate answer?

The laughter filled the room again and the boys kept playing, while the drink bottle only emptied more and more. None of them were silly teenagers (although Chan had just reached the age of majority) so they were not altered, but definitely the fireplace was no longer the only thing warming their bodies.

— Can somebody go upstairs in the attic and get some more booze, please? — Jihoon asked, lying on one of the sofas. Seokmin and Soonyoung were the respective supports for his feet and head.

— No way. I'm all warm here. — Jeonghan didn't even bother to open his eyes, making a kind of beak with his lips while trying to nap.

— I walked in the snow to bring the vodka, I refuse to take another step for it. — Seungkwan spoke, lying on the ground with his feet pointed to the fireplace. One of the ornaments fell on his forehead, making him moan in pain.

— Soonyoung has to go, he is the one who does the least when we meet. — Joshua remembered, having the others agree with him. He pulled Jihoon in his arms and held him against his chest, making room for the dancer to rise. — Go, go, our glasses will not fill themselves.

— You are the worst. I hope there's a madman waiting for me up there, then I'm going to die and you're going to regret sending me alone. — Soonyoung dramatized, receiving a cushion of Seungcheol. — Ouch, I'm already on my way!

After many grumbling the boy walked up the stairs to the side of the room and climbed up, arriving on the second floor. He rushed through the halls because he didn't want to hear in detail the Chinese sexual sayings of Junhui and Minghao even though he couldn't understand a single bit of it (the groans and slaps were already translation enough). He bit his lower lip and held out his hand, pulling the string from the attic’s trapdoor.

A seemingly fragile ladder came down and made a dry sound on the floor, which caused the boy to jump in fright. Twing his tongue on his palate, he used his toe to  to test the steps of the wooden ladder—the first trembled, the second gave in, he was afraid to even test the third. He gathered courage and then climbed the creaking ladder, having horrible thoughts about falling from there holding the bottles and watching, as a ghost, to the coroners pulling the various shards out of his jugular.

The attic was modest, usually where the boys kept the period decorations they no longer needed or wanted to preserve. Despite this the place was still very empty and was almost not visited, since the residents of the republic only needed to remember the existence of that secret room when they needed to stock inflatable dolls that one day welcomed visitors and passers-by in front of the house. There wasn't a specific reason, but Kwon  Soonyoung didn't like that attic at all.

— Oh come on, Boo Seungkwan, why did you hide the bottles right here? — He whined like a coward, sweeping the dimly lit environment with his trembling eyes, the irrational fear of finding someone inside growing and becoming more and more real.

In one of his unsafe steps through the dusty attic, Soonyoung stumbled onto something. His body went straight to the ground and he screamed in fear, crawling backwards while his heart beat fast - but the reason for his stumble, however, made him laugh. Right beside him was an inflatable snowman, a little withered thanks to a small tear that prevented it from working. He dried the thin layer of sweat that covered his forehead and sighed, leaning on his knees to get up.

— I thought he was a crazy man waiting for me up here... — He joked, locating the vodka bottles in some paper bags in the corner.

Feeling an immediate relief, the boy grabbed the bottles against his chest and prepared to leave that inhospitable attic, he just didn't expect that, in fact, he was accompanied. Jumping straight from the shadows, a strange figure mingled with the broken Christmas lights on the floor and wrapped the thread around Soonyoung's neck, pulling the boy hard back as he turned around with the décor to intensify the grip.

The bottles went to the ground and the alcohol washed over the floor while the young man tried to escape, scratching his own skin and flesh as he tried to loosen the grip of the wire with his nails so that he would put his fingers there and stop the strangulation, but the stranger was very determined. The boy's feet kicked in scattered directions and even his body rolled sideways, but soon the force major won and the boy stopped struggling, letting a choked sigh come out of his lips.

Permanently wide-eyed, small tears flowed from the red eyeballs —a thin line of blood headed toward the boy's open mouth, which poured foamy blood from the huge cut he made on his tongue thanks to the crude movements of his executioner. With all that cold outside, it wouldn't be long before  Soonyoung turned into a forgotten cold decoration in the attic.

Passing the boy's body, the invader walked over the shards of glass that pinched his skin as if they were avenging the fallen corpse between them. He took the hat that fell from his head in the midst of brutality and dressed him again, finally matching the rest of his outfit. Looking at the open trapdoor, he saw a new opportunity. He did not leave without first decorating the attic with a new lighting, turning on the lights still attached around  Soonyoung's neck. He went down the stairs looking deep in his lifeless eyes that glowed green, red, yellow and blue.

**...**

— That doesn't make sense, how a five-year-old child would become a bloodthirsty mutant killer just eating transgenics and genetically modified chicken? This is Seungcheol's diet and it's there, completely healthy and healthy. — Joshua grumbled, making Seokmin roll his eyes and interrupt the horror story he was trying to tell. - Will we ever be able to tell a decent and true story?

— My story about the werewolf who only eats virgin women was very good, but you are a very demanding audience. — Mingyu grumbled and received a debauched look from Jihoon.

— Seungkwan, aren't you the journalism student here? — Wonwoo asked, receiving a nod. — So you know something, you need to know. A gossip, hot news, something from behind the scenes.

— How gossipy you are! Let me see... — Boo scratched his head for a moment, snapping his fingers when he seemed to remember something. — I know the perfect story! There's a story that has been going around the college corridors since my freshman year... It's not known if it's really true, but there's a rumor going around that a man escaped from a sanatorium six years ago after killing all the security guards and a man dressed as Santa Claus, since then he's been visiting people's houses every eve in search of new victims... — The serious tone the boy used was enough to leave a tense atmosphere in the room. — I never believed it, but once they called me to cover a case and they found four dead bodies in a house, all from the same family. They say he's quiet, so quiet that people only realize he's in the house when they're killed and-

— Seungkwan , stop! — Seokmin begged shrunk on the couch. —  I'm afraid...

The boy stopped telling the story because the mood got heavy, but Chan still got up and walked away, making the others feel guilty about him — because they had lived together for so long had become used to that kind of joke or tale since they did it everytime, but apparently his fraternity colleague's brother didn't. 

Chan decided to look for his brother while walking in the kitchen, but didn't even have to walk much to find him. Leaning on the counter there was  Jeonghan , with  Seungcheol between his legs. The two kissed as if there was no tomorrow and touched each other willingly, making lascivious snaps while practically swallowing each other.

An anguish struck his heart and the boy moved away slowly, leaning against the wall and clenching his fists as he let himself slip. He took a deep breath and decided to take a hot bath, willing for the water to melt and let him drain down the drain towards eternal rest.

He ran up the stairs and went into his brother's room, seeing the suspiciously open door but ignoring his goose bumps as he entered the dark, empty room. He took some warm clothes and went towards the bathroom, but for his surprise he twisted the doorknob and realized that the door was locked.

— Who is there? — He screamed and knocked on the door, since the shower was on and making a lot of noise.

The register was closed and Chan heard heavy steps towards him, almost jumping out of fear when the door suddenly opened. Wrapped up in a towel and shivering with cold was Vernon, one of his brother's fellow republics. The boy looked at him from head to toe and gritted his teeth because of the low temperature, using one of his wet hands to ward off the younger one.

— I'm still bathing, go downstairs! — He spoke in a hurry, closing the door in the boy’s face.

Cursing softly for the rudeness of the other, Chan had no choice but to go down the stairs again and sit on the couch next to  Seokmin , throwing his clothes in some corner and drinking the rest of a glass he found on the table.

Almost freezing on the way back, the hot shower water finally hugged the  american's body, which let a sigh of satisfaction slip away as he passed his fingers between his hair. He enjoyed the moments when he could be alone without interruptions, so the bath was a sacred hour.

Again he heard knocks on the door and sighed in frustration, turning off the register and wrapping the towel around his waist again, ready to wipe Dino away. His determined steps were diminishing and he found himself standing at the door, with the hand that was going to unlock the door suddenly hesitating.

He could hear a breath from the outside, heavy and clogged. The shadow under the door was big and scary, unlike before. He bit his lower lip hard and shook his head in denial, wrapping his fingers in the door latch. He pulled it very slowly and swallowed dry when he realized that only the door tab would part him from the figure behind it. In an act of courage, he forced the doorknob and opened the door at once.

— Lee Chan, I already told you to go down there! — He scolded as soon as he opened it.

Who he found was not Lee Chan but a strange and robust figure holding a tool. Before he could scream for help or anything, the hammer went down on his head in a single blow that took him straight to the ground, thanks to the drips of water that fell on the tile. Blood began to gush down the floor torrentially as Vernon's honey-colored eyes turned, foam sticking out of his mouth as his limbs moved into violent spasms because of seizures. His toes writhed sordidly, almost as if he were trying to grab his life with them after letting it slip through his fingers.

Two rooms next door, Minghao had the third orgasm of the night upon his boyfriend, who was just as pleased. The two fell into bed exhausted and sweaty, smiling and kissing as if there was no tomorrow. The sixth used condom was discarded and they were already preparing to use another, when a sudden sound frightened them.

— What was that? — Minghao asked in Mandarin, seeing no need to use his second language when his boyfriend was also Chinese.

— It must be the boys trying to play a trick... — Junhui murmured, more interested in taking turns again. - Never mind, Hao.

— Seriously, I think someone fell in the bathroom. The others must be drinking downstairs. — The older one didn't even have time to protest, because soon his boyfriend was already wearing his clothes.

Junhui rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, visibly upset. Realizing that the boy was not happy, the younger one approached and stole a long peck from him, pulling a discreet smile from his partner.

— I'll be right back, okay? — He guaranteed, leaving the room already dressed.

The hallway felt even colder than the rest of the house, causing the redhead to hug himself and rub his arms with his hands in an attempt to get warm. He passed the other boys' two rooms and then stopped by the bathroom, looking at the door cracked open. The smoke from the shower came to the outside as well as a beam of light illuminating the floor, causing a frightening foggy effect. Swallowing dry, the boy was afraid to enter.

— Is anyone there? — He asked, no answer.

His trembling fingers grabbed the doorknob and widened the gap until the bathroom was completely revealed, but the scene that unfolded before his eyes made him regret having weaved with Junhui: lying on the ground with his arms and legs spread was Vernon, already dead and naked. His mouth leaked vomit and foam, which fell into the pool of blood around the boy's head — and even more spurted from the hole in his skull. Between his legs was a puddle of half-brown urine, showing that the boy's body lost complete control after he was struck.

Minghao didn't even have time to scream when he was grabbed from behind, one hand covering his mouth while the other pulled him by the hair, dragging him. His sock feet tried to attach himself to the tiles, but the blood, water and urine left everything so slippery that his kicks only propelled him more and more. He screamed in vain, as his tormentor thick hand muffled him.

He wide-eyed and began to cry when he found himself in front of the huge mirror, seeing the man dressed in Christmas clothes pull him back. The first blow was too weak to break anything, but it was strong enough to hurt the boy and make him scream. A string of blows began and the young man's head was thrown against the mirror repeatedly, causing his hands to grab the corners of the marble in a futile attempt to stop the attacks.

One last blow, the strongest, shattered the glass. The boy's legs stiffened completely and he trembled, rolling his eyes as blood flowed down his scalp skewered by several shards of various sizes, one so large that it reached the bone. He was still alive but the killer lost interest on him, throwing him on the floor and walking out of the bathroom.

Seeing him turn the corner toward the rooms, Minghao screamed. He screamed like never before. But the boys were too busy singing karaoke at the top of their lungs to hear the last breath of the redhead, who agonized over the loss of blood until finally succumbing to his injuries.

Junhui ended up sleeping in the meantime, being awakened by the door ranger. He opened one of his eyes and saw a still silhouette, without saying anything or moving. He sat on the bed and rubbed his face, muttering softly as he felt his bones snap in the process.

— Did you help the wet drunk? Or do I have to wait for you to finish your charity wave to get more sex? — He complained, still with his vision half blurred because of the darkness. 

Again, he received silence as an answer; the boy didn't even seem to be breathing. Having a bitter laugh, the older one rolled his eyes and lay down again, covering himself with the covers and closing his eyes. He heard a few steps, trying to ignore it.

— I see what it's going to be like, Minghao. Then don't complain that our relationship is bad since you don't even try to please me. — He cursed the other, trying to fall asleep. 

Minghao, who wasn't really Minghao, didn't seem to be happy about it. Quietly his thick red fingers wrapped a glass decoration that the brunette brought from a trip to his boyfriend, a unicorn head, and then he walked up to the bed, climbing on top of the asleep boy.

He opened his eyes and widened them when one of the street lamps lit up outside and the light through the cracks of the blind lit the stranger's face, showing that he was certainly not her boyfriend. His hands warmed by the coverings tried to protect him but it was too late, as soon the glass horn was buried in his chest. As  Seokmin made a falsetto on the floor below,  Junhu screamed as his heart got pierced right above him.

**...**

— We’re out of booze. — Joshua murmured softly, troubled by the fact that his glass had long been empty. 

— Yeah, since twenty minutes ago. — Seungkwan replied, deciding to drink some water after spending his vocal cords for the sake of entertainment.

— Soonyoung said he was going to get it... — Mingyu remembered, standing up. — Now I'm worried, I'm going to go check on him. 

Before anyone could say anything, the boy ran up the stairs. He passed completely unaware through the corpses of his republic colleagues and went straight to the attic, reaching the cord without difficulty thanks to his height. The ladder hit the ground and Kim began to climb without delay, frowning with the darkness. He could see some flashing lights under there, but he didn't know what they were until he was up there.

His eyes doubled in size when he got used to the darkness and found Soonyoung's corpse staring at him with an eternal expression of dread; or at least he seemed to be staring, as he could no longer see his iris or pupil after the blood colored even his sclera red. The blood that flowed from his nose was partially dry, but still dripping a little in the small puddle formed on the ground. He screamed, suddenly being pulled all the way up.. 

Kinda drunk, the other guys were not very attentive but  Wonwoo noticed the delay of his best friend and then gave an excuse to leave, walking in slow steps to the second floor. He saw the bathroom door and the attic trapdoor open, but no sign of Mingyu. Something told him not to shout his name and he obeyed, going straight to the bathroom. He covered his mouth with his hand and screamed muffled as he found Minghao and Vernon dead in the bathroom wrapped in a huge pool of blood and then he tripped, falling on his ass on the floor.

Suddenly a heavy sound invaded his ears and something big fell to the ground, sparse. He turned slowly with tears already pricking his eyes and then saw Mingyu, with a plastic bag on his face. The plastic was completely stained red and the boy didn't even move, showing that it was the work of a well-done asphyxiation. Another body fell, but this one was actually alive and was staring at him with eyes filled with madness after it got up.

He remembered  Seungkwan's story from earlier and wide-eyed, balancing himself and beginning to run for his life while screaming. The killer just pulled the hammer out of the bag he was carrying on his back and threw it in the direction of the poor boy, hitting him right in the back and unbalancing him.

Unable to hold on to the railing,  Wonwoo rolled the ladder until he fell on the floor below, hitting his neck on the wall and breaking it in a visceral, dry snap. His glasses were now broken and stained with blood as his watery eyes gradually lost his life, causing him to stare at the ceiling while dying.

— Did you hear that? — Jihoon asked, being embraced by Seokmin. 

— Could you not hear it? It was right next room! — Joshua answered, wide-eyed. 

— Someone must have fallen down the stairs... — Chan said, swallowing hard.

— So what are we doing here instead of helping? — Seungkwan stood up, rushing. 

It was a few steps up the stairs but the boys couldn't manage to do it properly when they found  Wonwoo's corpse on the edge of the stairs.  Seokmin began screaming and soon the others followed him, but there was no more time for hysteria when the killer ran down with an axe and nailed him in  Seungkwan's forehead, knocking him down at once. While trying to dig up the blade of the dead boy’s skull, that was the boys' chance to escape.

— Come on, we have to find the others and get out! —Joshua cried, being pulled by Chan up the stairs. Not wanting to be alone with the psychopath, the others followed him. 

— What are we doing?! We're going to be trapped! — Jihoon exclaimed, but not slowing down. 

— If we are in greater numbers we can win! Or do you think we don't stand a chance if we're ten against one?! — Chan countered in the same tone. 

— I don't want to die! — Seokmin cried out in tears, desperate. 

The frantic pace was almost interrupted when the boys arrived upstairs and saw the bodies of Mingyu and  Soonyoung dumped near the attic, as that was a sure blow in the hope they had. Joshua was brave enough to discover the corpses in the bathroom and  Seokmin's reaction while returning even more desperate after entering Minghao's room was denouncing that they were on their own, so they made a shelter in  Jeonghan's room. The door was locked and a dresser served as a barricade, giving a few seconds of peace to the boys.

— Our friends are dead, all dead! — Seokmin fell to his knees on the floor, crying as he was embraced by Joshua. — How did we not notice?! 

— The legend was true then! — Jihoon said, giving some slaps in his own face. — Fuck, and now, how are we going to get out of here?! We're trapped on the second floor with no weapons to use for self-defense! 

— We can find a way, we just need to survive long enough until the police arrive. — Joshua murmured, breathing deep as he looked for something in his pockets. — Shit, my phone was in the living room! 

— Mine's here, but there's no signal. — Chan grunted in frustration, throwing the device away. 

Suddenly footsteps were heard outside and the boys shrank in dread,  Seokmin needing to bite his fist so as not to scream. The steps were fast and  and desperate, rushing in the direction of the room, until the doorknob was moved in a hurry. When it didn't work, the door began to be punched hard.

— Open up, please! — It was Jeonghan's voice, and he was desperate. — I-Me and Cheol were downstairs when we heard screams, he went to see what happened and- — he sobbed, needing a few seconds to get himself together. — a man tore his head off with an axe! I managed to escape but he's coming, you have to let me in! 

The slaps and punches at the door were getting stronger and stronger, showing the dread the boy was feeling. The four young men were frozen for a few seconds until Jihoon got out of his trance, getting up off the ground. 

— What are you doing?! Help me get that dresser out of the door! — He shouted, trying to undo the barricade. 

Suddenly Chan walked in a hurry towards Jihoon and punched him, which knocked him unconscious on the ground. Seokmin screamed in horror and Joshua got up to confront the young man, but suddenly he pulled out a baseball bat under the bed and armed himself with him, staring at the other two with a menacing look. 

— No one's going to open that damn door. — He threatened, walking in the direction of Seokmin and stopping next to him, who did not want to contradict him. 

Jeonghan's screams became louder and louder and torn until the door trembled as if he had thrown his body against her with all his might. The sound of wood breaking echoed in the room when the tip of the fireplace poker went through the door, spraying blood on the ground, and returned, nullifying the impaling of the young man. The sound of meat being crushed could be heard, showing that the killer was probably finishing the job by beating him with the weapon.

His dirty fingers started to pulling some the wood off of the door until a bigger hole was made on it, through which he spied on the frightened young men. His red eyes seemed to smile and he walked away, giving the boys a false sense of security, but an axe blow pulled a piece out of the door, causing them to scream.

— He's going to kill us, holy shit! — Seokmin yelled, grabbing Chan. 

— No, he won’t! Get out of the way! 

Joshua left Jihoon in the corner and then took his late friend's office chair, using it to break the window glass. He tried to clean up as much as possible so that they would not get hurt, throwing the object away and returning to the task of waking up his unconscious friend on the bedroom floor. Chan was ready to jump when he noticed  Seokmin frozen in front of him.

— Seokmin, you need to jump. — He told the boy, who shook his head as tears came down his face. 

— I can't do it. — He murmured very low, hopeless. 

The snow fell outside in torrential amounts and the cold wind entered the room, chilling the bodies, but what should be freedom seemed an obstacle to the older Lee. The door continued to be broken by axe blows and the boys' despair only increased every second, but things didn't seem to work out. 

— You can do it, you need it! We have to jump now! — He grabbed the boy with his free hand and shook him, quickly alternating his gaze between the eldest and the door almost completely broken. — Seokmin, come on! 

— The boys... I can't... — Seokmin muttered softly, his lips trembling. 

The chopped wood flew on the floor. 

— Seokmin, we're going to die! — He bums in the elder's face, beginning to push him toward the window. 

The remains of the door fell through the floor and the dresser was pushed to the ground without any difficulty, freeing the way for the invader. Joshua was still trying to wake Jihoon when the barrier was broken and then dragged himself uselessly on his back while pulling his friend with him, but soon the killer struck a single blow that  impaled them both to the ground, Joshua's gaze dashing as he bleed, with Jihoon laid on his chest just like earlier — but in 20 minutes they’ll be dead, on an eternal embrace from behind.

Chan knew he had no other choice when the killer laid eyes on his new victims, so he climbed onto the window sill and pulled Seokmin with him. The boy appeared to come out of his trance and began to struggle as he screamed, his eyes caught in the two corpses trapped on the ground, but his despair was no match for Lee Chan's determination to live. 

As a matter of thousandths the boy was not grabbed and then he jumped from the window, holding the bat in one hand and  Seokmin's arm in the other. The two boys fell two stories straight into the yard in a wet noise, but the rough, hard sound that invaded the eardrums of the youngest did not please him.

With a lot of effort he managed to get on his back, shivering by cold and weakness. He saw a huge cut on his calf thanks to the shards of glass in the window and groaned, managing to sit with a lot of effort. Looking up he saw the killer staring at him, but he left to his desperation.

— Shit, he's coming! Seokmin, come with me, we- 

He first thought that the boy was still in shock when he turned around and saw him lying face down, wide-eyed, but the red snow below him showed that the hole was deeper —or above. Very carefully the boy turned  Seokmin on his face and then could see the huge rock hidden in the snow in which he fell on his head, making an ugly hole. He screamed, moving away from his body as if he had a contagious disease.

He wasted no time and used the bat as a support to stand up, limping away. He saw the landlord's car still parked on the sidewalk and smiled amid despair, limping his way to the vehicle. The snow accumulated in the glass so he had to use his sleeve to clean it, but the surprise was not pleasant at all.

With his blond hair falling down his face, the man had his head tilted back. From his open neck still oozed blood and a broken snow globe was lying in the passenger seat, showing the nature of that death. Poor Mr. Seo, who couldn't spend Christmas with his grandmother. 

Screaming in anger, Chan slammed the bat into the window until he broke it and opened the door from the inside, apologizing before throwing the corpse of his late brother's landlord in the icy snow. He searched for the key in the car and the glove compartment but couldn't find it, not even on the seats, so his gaze soon fell on the corpse. 

With tears digging through grooves in the snow that stuck to his face, the boy began searching for the keys on Mr. Seo's body desperately, looking even in his underwear, but they were nowhere to be found. He became increasingly nervous and even interrupted the search over and over to pull his hair and whine, but nothing relieved his dread. 

Suddenly rattle sounds were made present in the middle of that blizzard. Paralyzed with fear, Chan dared to look up. There he was, covered in blood in his Christmas clothes with his fake crooked beard and the bloody axe dragging on the floor, spotting the snow in the process. Almost as a provocation, the killer lifted the keys and swung them before throwing them away, crushing the last piece of hope his victim had of surviving. 

Trying to escape his fate, Chan used the bat as support and got up, limping in a hurry away. The attacker's footsteps were slow, as if he was in no hurry to kill him. The house next door was lit and suddenly the boy's energies were renewed, making him walk faster. 

One misstep caused the boy to hit the ground, his mouth filling with snow and grass as his bat rolled into the middle of the road. He could see the neighbor's porch getting closer and closer and then he started to crawl, filling his earth nails and even small boulders. His vision was just getting distorted and his forces were fading, but he couldn't give up. 

Suddenly two feet firmed up next to his body, one on each side. Very slowly, Lee Chan turned his head and wide his eyes as he saw the man staring at him with a more than macabre smile, lifting his huge bloody axe above his head while sustaining eye contact with his victim. 

The neighbor, inattentive, was not wearing his hearing aids. If he didn't hated his republic neighbors so much, he would have looked aside and seen Lee Chan screaming for his life before having his head ripped off with a single blow. 

The same way he showed up, the man disappeared. The police never arrived. The blizzard was over and the snow melted, but not only was Lee Chan's frozen body found but the bodies that were already all rotten. The neighbor called for help, but there was no law that could avenge the slaughter that killed those thirteen young men who just wanted to spend Christmas Eve gathered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Não permito nenhum tipo de adaptação ou tradução para essa obra/I'm not allowing any type of translation for this work.


End file.
